


Munchkin Matters

by dereknstiles



Series: The Joys Of Family Life [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Original Alpha Children, Original Child Character(s) - Freeform, Original Omega Children, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: A series of One-Shots related to the childhood moments of Derek and Stiles' children, Brandon, Lenore, Caerys, and Tristan. This is a Spin-Off to my original fic, Teenage Troubles!





	1. Thunder Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Here is the first one-shot of the series of childhood fics of the Hale Children!! <3 I hope it is ok!! <3

 

 

Derek and Stiles groaned when they heard rain petering down outside fiercely. They had hardly gotten any sleep that night and they were pretty sure they weren’t going to get any for a few more hours when thunder clapped the sky. Oh that was just awesome! They waited patiently for tiny footsteps to approach their bedroom door and for tiny, grubby hands to reach out for them.

 

“You think they wore themselves out so much, that they’ve disassociated themselves from the real world?” Stiles said hopefully into the room and Derek snorted.

 

Another loud thunder roared and as if on cue, they heard a small cry come from the nursery.

 

“Looks like you spoke too soon.” Derek chuckled, lazily getting up from the bed as he padded his feet to the nursery that was just opposite their own bedroom. His youngest was holding the bars of his crib and crying his eyes out, with snot and tears running down his cute little face.

 

“C’mere,” Derek smiled, picking the one-year-old up in his arms and looking around for a napkin to wipe his face.

 

“Papa’s got you, Tris,” Derek cooed to his boy and gently wiped the snot and tears off. Tristan’s cries went down to sniffles and hiccups and Derek ran a large palm down his son’s little back to soothe him and put him back to sleep. He turned his head and planted a tiny kiss on Tristan’s chubby cheek and watched as the baby was staring at something at the door. Derek grinned when he saw his twins stand outside their bedroom door, contemplating whether or not to go inside. Another thunder sounded and the three-year-old boys clutched each other and let out identical loud wails.

 

Derek chuckled at their antics and both boys turned around to see their papa holding their little brother. Lenore and Caerys rushed to him and hugged each of his legs tightly.

 

“Stiles hon, I need you here.” Derek laughed, crouching down so that he could be closer to them. Derek heard a loud groan and a shuffle.

 

“Papa, make em ‘top,” Lenore said, securing his ears with his cute little hands. Caerys nodded against Derek’s calf.

 

“Whatcha midgets doin outta of bed?” Stiles asked yawning as he approached them. He carefully took a drooling Tristan from his husband and nuzzled his nose against his boy’s cheek. Derek picked both Lenore and Caerys in each arm and followed Stiles out of the nursery.

 

“The sunder is scawy daddy.” Caerys answered against Derek’s neck and both parents agreed, as papa gave Caerys a kiss on his pink cheek. Stiles opened the door to another room to check on his oldest. He wanted to laugh when he saw Brandon. The five-year-old was sitting on his bed, resolutely trying to not get scared of the fireworks in the sky.

 

“Bwan, so bvave.” Lenore pointed out and Stiles had to agree.

 

“Hey brave Brandon, what are you doing sitting up in bed?” Stiles asked, he knew his son was trying to be tough, so he made sure not to coo. Derek on the other hand was too preoccupied with the twins in his arms who began playing with his beard like they always did and pulled at it. He needed to trim that thing!

 

“I need to stay strong daddy, coz’ when I become a BIG Alpha, they shouldn’t say I was scared of thunderstorms.” Brandon huffed out and Tristan let out a squeal in his father’s arms and reached out to his oldest brother. Derek and Stiles felt immensely proud of their son, but Derek was also feeling a tad bit guilty. Brandon was too young to be sprouting valor speeches.

 

Stiles gave his husband a look, knowing exactly what was going on in his head and tried to diffuse the mild ache in his heart. He carefully placed the babbling Tristan in Brandon’s arms. Both the boys were happy about it and Brandon immediately squeezed him to his chest.

 

“Careful now Bran, both hands baby.” Stiles said calmly, steadying both of them. He then took a seat next to them.

 

“Papa down!” Lenore nudged his stomach with his little foot and Derek grinned and put him down. Lenore, in his enthusiasm to get to is brothers, almost fell on his butt, but caught himself and scurried on his wobbly legs to his daddy so he could place him on the bed as well.

 

Stiles laughed at his kid’s eagerness and lifted him off the ground and placed him next to Brandon, not before giving him a tight smooch, which Lenore wiped off with a grimace. The kid had a thing against being kissed too much. Caerys on the other hand, did all the kissing. He’d kiss anyone who was nice to him if he could. Thankfully, Derek and Stiles watched their son like a hawk out in public.

 

“What about Cas, does he wanna sit next to Bran too?” Derek asked, jostling his other twin and Caerys nodded wordlessly, and Derek smiled and walked over to the bed and carefully sat him down next to Lenore. Caerys was quick to sit up on his knees and snuggle Tristan on Brandon’s lap and both the parents had a mini heart melt. Derek looked at his family and smiled with pure content.

 

“Hold them close for a bit hon.” He mumbled and before Stiles could process what Derek was doing, Derek placed his hands on the edge of the bed. He gave Stiles another look and the younger spouse scrambled to hold the kids to himself as Derek slowly pushed the bed to the window. The kids shrieked in delight, especially Caerys and Tristan.

 

Derek settled down on the bed, facing opposite Stiles. Tristan began fussing and Stiles took him in his arms and Brandon took that as his cue to crawl into Derek’s lap. Derek kissed his oldest kid’s head and motioned for all of them to look outside the window, where the skies started clearing out again, leaving behind a pleasant breeze.

 

“Wow!” Caerys exclaimed wide-eyed as the stars shone bright in the sky again. Lenore joined his brother and both of them plastered their faces to the window and gazed out in a daze.

 

“Ugh, that is so unhygienic!” Stiles frowned, pulling Caerys away from the window. Brandon tugged at Lenore’s shorts and the boy cried out but settled down in his brother’s lap and Brandon held him to his chest.

 

“Papa, why do the stars twinkle?” Brandon asked his father, resting his head against Derek’s chest. Lenore looked up at his brother’s face and then craned it further to eye his father, waiting for his reaction. Tristan began dozing off against Stiles’ shoulder, while Caerys was getting there slowly.

 

“That’s because they keep seeing us from up there. You know how your eyes blink every few seconds because you can’t keep them open all the time?” Derek probed and Brandon nodded.

 

“If I don’t blink, my eyes burn.” Brandon said and Derek nodded.

 

“Well, so the stars keep blinking too.” He explained.

 

“But why do they see us?” Brandon asked and Stiles pinched Brandon’s cheek lovingly and smiled.

 

“Because they love us. They’re your grandma, grandpa, Aunt Laura, and everyone else, who always keep looking out for us. The thunder sometimes sounds because that’s the time they have a party up in the sky.” Stiles grinned and Brandon’s mouth went an ‘O’ in wonder. Derek rolled his eyes at his husband.

 

“You know he’ll learn about space in probably a year right?” Derek asked his mate and Stiles shrugged, “You started it.”

 

“That I did,” Derek said with a soft sigh and pulled Stiles in for a kiss. The little family sat there for a while longer before they all huddled up in Derek and Stiles’ bed for the rest of the night.

 

 


	2. Sick Days Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooo much for giving this little series so much love!! <3 So happy to write for you all!! <3 Much love!!

 

 

“I know, I know, look Tris, papa’s just trying to make soup… I know baby, one minute alright.” Derek pleaded. He wanted to cry. The two-year-old was clutching onto his leg and crying from the past ten minutes, non-stop, on top of his lungs. Caerys and Lenore were in the living room and they were shrieking as loudly as their 4-year-old lungs could allow and were fighting over a stuffed toy. Brandon was circling Derek and whining about wanting to go play basketball even though Derek told the 6-year-old a million times already that he couldn’t.

 

“Bran, I told you already that daddy’s sick. Why can’t you understand that!” Derek said sternly to his son and Tristan only cried louder and this time even Brandon started sniffing. Derek sighed, and switched the burner off crouched down and picked Tristan up, immediately enveloping the kid in his arms and silently shushing him.

 

Brandon replaced Tristan’s place at his leg and held onto it. Derek looked up at the ceiling, frustrated.

 

“HEY! DON’T MAKE PAPA COME THERE!” Derek yelled at his twins and he just heard them scream louder at that.

 

“Tristan, come on baby boy,” Derek sighed, rocking the toddler in his arms. Tristan wrapped his arms around his papa’s neck and cleaned his snot off Derek’s shirt, making the Alpha grimace.

 

“Daadeee!” Tristan sobbed and Derek nodded in understanding, “I know, but daddy is sick love. You have to stop crying, you too Bran, come on bud, help papa here.” Derek said, ruffling Brandon’s hair and ignored how his oldest also used his pant as his personal hankie.

 

Suddenly the commotion in the hall stopped abruptly and Derek’s paternal heart instantly skipped a beat, as he rushed to the living room. What he saw just made him sigh in relief and also smile a little.

 

Stiles was crouched to the twins’ height and he was gently taking the toy away from Lenore’s hand and simultaneously helping Caerys blow his nose. Derek grinned and as soon as their eyes landed on their Omega father, Tristan and Brandon also ceased their rainstorm. Stiles immediately looked up when he sensed the silence.

 

“Hey you,” Derek smiled, walking over to his sick husband and Stiles grinned, wiping Caerys and Lenore’s tears.

 

“No more fighting for the toy or no one gets to play with it, is that understood?” Stiles calmly warned them and the twin boys nodded sadly.

 

“Daddy, why are you not taking rest?” Brandon whispered from where he was peeking from behind Derek’s leg. Stiles sighed and looked at his husband.

“Daddy had to wake up for a bit honey,” Stiles told his son, bending down and planting a smooch on his forehead.

 

“Sorry about the noise babe, but they were asking for you.” Derek said apologetically and Stiles nodded in understanding. Stiles went to a book signing a few days ago and there was an accidental gas leak in the Hotel he was at and because of some weird mix up, the gas turned poisonous and whoever inhaled it got sick. Stiles still had headaches and some wheezing trouble.

 

“C’mere baby,” Stiles said tiredly as he took their youngest from his husband’s arms. Tristan easily went, needing his dad’s attention. He swiftly rested his chubby cheek against his daddy’s shoulder while Stiles gently patted his back and bum, rocking in place. Soon enough, the little Alpha’s eyes were beginning to droop shut.

 

Derek smiled and kissed his mate’s lips contently.

 

“You feeling better?” he asked, motioning for Brandon to put his ball away.

 

“I have a very bad headache, I want to sleep,” Stiles whispered and Derek frowned, pulling his mate and kid in an embrace.

 

“Papa, does daddy got to go to the ‘ospital again?” Caerys asked sadly as he and Lenore walked up to them. Stiles giggled at his son’s cuteness and Derek managed to grin himself. His husband’s state was as disturbing to him as it was to their sons.

 

“No, he doesn’t, he just needs some naptime and you guys have been making so much noise. Daddy had to wake up because of that,” Derek bent down to his twins’ height and carefully explained it to them. Lenore and Caerys pouted.

 

“We’re sorry daddy. We’ll not shout anymore.” Lenore promised their Omega father glumly, and Derek chuckled and ruffled both their hair and stood up.

 

“Ok now, why don’t you guys take a small nap with daddy and Tris upstairs while papa finishes making dinner, yeah?” Stiles offered, still swaying in place, putting little Tristan to sleep, as he looked at the rest of the lot. Lenore and Caerys eagerly shook their heads while Brandon gave his dad a shrug, which was his approval in a sense.

 

Lenore and Caerys giggled and rushed towards the stairs, chasing each other to see who could get their parents’ bedroom first, momentarily making Derek lose ten years of his life.

 

“Hey, slow down you two!” he snapped, marching up to them and holding both of them back by the waistband of their shorts. He crouched to their level, ignoring their angelic pouts and put up his stern face.

 

“What did daddy and papa say about running in the house, especially around the stairs?” he demanded, each of his large palms holding their arms, as they stood close together and faced their papa.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes with a smirk as he patted Tristan’s back and Brandon waited patiently by his daddy’s side for the drama to be over.

 

“’dat we shouldn’t,” Lenore answered sheepishly and Caerys frantically nodded his head, agreeing to his brother. Derek sighed, and Stiles snorted. His husband was such a putty in their hands, it was funny. The twins weren’t even half the size of their papa and they had him wrapped around their pinkies.

 

“Then why were you?”

 

“We wanted to make a nest for daddy for cuddles,” Caerys answered, his bottom lip wobbling, and Derek was done. He melted and pulled them both in a hug and kissed their cheeks.

 

“Well, that’s a good thought pumpkin, but no running around ok, you’ll hurt yourselves.” Derek said, straightening their t-shirts and the twins shook their heads in agreement.

 

“Daddy, can we go now!” Brandon whined impatiently and Stiles chuckled and have his son’s bum a gentle pat, ushering him to lead the way.

 

“Come on, we’ll make the nest together,” Brandon told his little brothers, holding both his hands out for each of the twins to take. Lenore and Caerys were easily excited again, as they held their brother’s hands and followed him up the stairs, happily chatting away.

 

Derek watched his boys head up, with a smile on his face.

 

“You’re so hopeless when it comes to those two,” Stiles said with an amused grin as Derek got up to his full height.

 

“Well, what can I say, they take after their daddy so much, I can’t help but give in,” Derek smirked, pulling his mate in for a kiss by his neck. Stiles smiled against their sealed lips and looked at his husband lovingly.

 

“You big sap!” Stiles nuzzled his Alpha’s cheek, making his mate turn his own head around and plant a kiss on the Omega’s neck. Their movements made a sleeping Tristan shuffle and sniffle, and Derek instantly palmed his kid’s back, helping him drift back to sleep.

 

“I love you,” Stiles mumbled softly, and Derek kissed him again.

 

“Love you too, love.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the next one-shot is about the birth of the twins and how Brandon responds to having little brothers. This was a request from one of my loving readers, emily! <3 I'm will very happily take more requests :)
> 
> Thank you all once again :)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are free to give me ideas or prompts for the upcoming chapters! My priority will be Teenage Troubles, but I'll keep springing up some one-shots every now and then :)


End file.
